Samantha Martin
'Early Life' Samantha is the second youngest out of four siblings. She always looked up to her brother AJ and did almost everything he did even become a wrestler 'Wrestling Career' Samantha Debuted on TNA Impact January 4, 2010 along with fellow new Knockouts Alyssa Harter and Lanette Martin interupting a poker segment with the Beautiful People. There the three of them would challange the Beautiful People the next week and go on to defeat them. After that Samantha announced her, Alyssa and Lanette as the Evil Angels going on to being a small Knockout stable for their entire Impact Career so far. While part of the Evil Angels Samantha defeated Tara at Genesis a few weeks later to become the TNA Knockouts Champion while her partners became the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions. Samantha would hold the belt until Lock Down of that year losing the belt to Madison Rayne. Samantha's second title reign came when she defeated Madison for the belt later on at Slammiversary. Samantha's second title reign didn't last long because she got pulled into her Brother's rivalry with Tommy Dreamer and his sister Janette Laughlin after being accused of sending AJ to attack Tommy. Darning that rivalry she lost the Knockouts Championship to her but helped her brother beat them. Samantha's Third Reign as Knockouts Champion didn't last long because Miss. Tessmacher decided that Samantha was too weak and made her compete in a battle royal for her title which she lost to Angelina Love. After losing her title she went on to feud with Miss. Tessmacher till she was injured. The next time Samantha got a title shot was at Destination X of 2011 when Katie Borden introduced the TNA Knockouts X Division Championship. Samantha competed for the Championship successfuly defeating 11 other Knockouts to win the title. This title reign would be her longest so far in TNA. While Samantha is holding the title her and her sister Mandy Jones make up the Sisters Of Doom tag team mostly feuding with Brooke Tessmacher and her sister Brenda Tessmacher and also feuding w ith Rosita and Sarita sometimes. At a house show on Saturday May 19th Samantha lost her Knockouts X Division Championship to Gwen Bischoff and on Monday May 21st it was announced that Samantha along with Lanette, Alyssa and Alex Shelley quit TNA. Later that night Samantha along with Lanette and Alyssa were seen in Richmond Virginia where Raw was being held which spectulated that Samantha, Lanette and Alyssa joined the WWE. Samantha made her Raw Debut facing off against Eve and defeated her. After the match she was attacked by WWE Divas Champion Kirsten McCool before being saved by Layla. On the May 25th Edition of Smackdown Samantha teamed up with Layla and Smackdown Co GM Trinity Farrelly to take on Kirsten, Eve and Brooke Warner After the match it was announced that Samantha would be the special guest enforcer for the Divas Title Triple Threat match at No Way Out. On the May 28th Edition of Raw Samantha faced off against Kirsten and defeated her. After the match Kirsten attacked her until Layla ran out and made the save. On the June 15th Edition of Smackdown Samantha was on Commetary with Layla darning the Kirsten/Trinity match. At No Way Out Samantha was not happy that Kirsten was the winner of the Triple Threat match and smiled when she was attacked by her Money In The Bank Opponent Lindsay Hennig. The next night Samantha (With Layla in her corner) defeated Aksana (With Antonio Cesaro in her corner) To be the number one contender for the Womens Championship at Money In The Bank. 'Personal Life' Samantha is currently dating Alex Shelley it was rumored that the two are engaged and on November 21st Samantha comfirmed the rumor to be true. They are set to be married on March 7th, 2012. On March 7th Samantha and Alex got married Since Leaving TNA Samantha has been very bitter about the company. Siblings: AJ Styles (Brother), Mandy Jones (Sister), Katie Borden (Sister In Law), Sting (Brother In Law), Lanette Martin (Sister In Law) Family Members: Bianca Cline (Cousin), Miranda Overton (Cousin In Law), Ajay, Avery and Albey Jones (Nephews), Skylar Jones (Adoptive Niece), Alex Jones (Niece) 'Finishing Moves' *Shooting Star Press *Spinal Tap *Dawn Awakens 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Evil Angels/Fallen Angels *Samantha and May *Sisters Of Doom (Siblings of Doom when AJ is in the group) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Layla 'Managers' *Layla 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Title Reigns *3 Time TNA Knockout Champion *1 Time TNA Knockout X Division Champion Accomplishments *First Ever TNA Knockout X Division Champion 'Entrance Music' *Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore (TNA Singles Theme 1) *All We Know by Paramore (TNA Singles Theme 2) *Made Of Stone (Renholder Remix) by Evanescence (WWE Singles Theme 1) *New Way To Bleed (Photek Remix) by Evanescence (WWE Singles Theme 2) *Shake The Ground by Cherri Bomb (Fallen Angels Theme in WWE) *You Make The Rain Fall by Kevin Rudolf (Evil Angels Theme in TNA) *Chain Reaction by Ke$ha (Tag Team With May) *Top Of The World by The Pussycat Dolls (Sisters Of Doom Theme 1) *Made Of Stone by Evanescence (Sisters Of Doom Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Samantha's Twitter Account is @SweetSammy24 and she mostly uses it to talk to the fans and give links to her YouTube Videos and Pictures of her friends and family. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's